Everything
by keysha7280
Summary: Set after the movie Spock and Nyota make life altering choices. Told from their points of view
1. Chapter 1

**EVERYTHING **

**chapter 1. I'm fine**

**"Bridge to Lt. Uhura." his voice called from the com. I knew that voice. I loved that voice, but right now i that voice was getting on my nerves.**

**"Bridge to Lt. Uhura. Lt. Uhura respond." he almost screamed.**

**My hand clumsily found the com by my bed.**

**"Uhura here." i replied sleepily.**

**"Yes lieutenant, I know you are there because you are not here on the bridge at your station." he said dare i admit sarcastically. "Lt. Uhura you are 30mins late for your shift." he scolded.**

**"Sorry Commander i will be there shortly." i replied now fully awake.**

**"Acknowledged." he answered and the com beeped off.**

**There was gossip about us but not much most didn't belive that the upthight first officer could have a life let alone a love life. Every communication officer serving on the ship had been a student of his at some point and they did not beleive there was anything going on between us. **

**We worked, rather i worked very hard to keep our realitonship professional while on duty and not to open when off duty. The relationship i was proud of him for keeping in the open was he new friendship with the captain and the ship chief medical officer. Spock was making a genuine effort to build relationships with people. His private life with me however, is something he wished to keep private but i was ready to be out in the open.**

**I stepped into the shower and a wave of nausea struck me i held onto the wall as i waited for it to pass. When i finished dressing i looked myself over in the mirror and smiled *Uniform is getting a little snug Nyota you better hit the rec room a little more.* I smiled and walked out the door. **

**The lift doors opened and the captain's chair turned. **

**"Lt. Uhura. It is most inefficant for you to be tardy." he scolded.**

**"Yes sir i applogize." with that i bowed my head slightly and walked to my station. **

**"There were some errors in your report yesterday. That is unlike you Lt." he continued to scold but his tone now softer. **

**"Well then Commander i trust that logically you made the corrections." i snapped. **

**Although i was not looking at him i know that customery eyebrow went right up. I didn't care though i was really tired at the moment and nausea was kicking in again. **

**The captain entered the bridge and Spock rose from the chair gave the captain a nod and went to his station beside me. I worked through the incoming messages and scanned space for transmissons. **

**"Sir a subspace transmisson from Rainar 4." i announced.**

**Jim glanced over at Spock who just threw up that eyebrow. **

**"Greetings Captain. My name is Stonn. It is my understanding that your vessel will be coming this way. My companions and i would like to request passage on your ship to New Vulcan." the Vulcan on the mainviewer was handsome but not as handsome as the one that sat beside me.**

**"I think that can be arranged." Jim said with a smile. **

**I could have sworn that Spock shifted uncomfortably in his seat. **

**Lunch time......**

**At lunch i sat at the table with the other senior officers. Spock kept his distance as usual. He sat next to captain Kirk 2 people away from me. I could hear laughter around me as Scotty made another joke .**

**"Lt. Are you ok?" Dr McCoy questioned and i pulled my mind back into the room from wherever it had traveled to **

**I closed my eyes and gave my head a slight shake so that i could focus. I smiled at the good doctor and the rest of the table my lover included.**

**"Yes i'm fine. I'm fine. I uh." I paused and gave a quick glance at Spock. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I haven't been getting much sleep lately I must just be a little tired.**

**Jim almost choked on his drink when i made my statement and cast a knowing glance to Spock who like the rest on the table had all eyes on me. At moments like this i wish i wasn't the only woman on the senior bridge staff. **

**Spock raised an eyebrow at my comment of not getting enough sleep and i smiled nervously. **

**"Are you sure you're ok Lt? You haven't touched your food." Dr McCoy questioned. **

**"I'm sure dr. I'm fine." i held my bottom lip between my teeth. "If you would excuse me gentlemen, i have some work to do." with that i pushed myself away from the table and stood i held onto the table a little longer than i should have and i saw Spock preparing to sprint from his seat. **

**I grabbed my tray and walked away. I knew as i walked away that he was keeping a watchful curious eye on me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 You're not ok **

**I wanted to follow her to make her tell me the truth. She was not ok. I realized that few anomalies in her behavior as of late that by themselves would not bring concern but lumped together they caused me great concern. **

**After she dismissed herself the others soon followed. I'd been so lost in thought about her which happened often these days that I'd not noticed that Jim and McCoy were staring at me and only the three of us remained at the table.**

**"Spock what are you doing to her? You can't keep the best communications officer in the fleet up at all hours of the night." he laughed. He knew i would not reply to his off color comment about my private life.**

**"Spock has she been sick a lot lately?" Dr McCoy questioned turning the conversation.**

**"Indeed. Contrary to what Jim believes it is not i that keeps her awake all night." i answered.**

**"What is keeping her up?" Dr. McCoy questioned.**

**"For the past few nights she has been vomiting and having stomach aches she's not been eating either. I told her that she should come and see you but she said 'I don't need to see Dr McCoy about Pms." i answered as i remembered our conversation last night.**

**"Spock how long have you and the Lt. been in a romantic relationship?" the doctor questioned and i shifted in my seat slightly.**

**"About six months. After her classes with me were done. Why?" **

**"How many of her cycles have you been a witness too?" the doctor continued to question.**

**"6." i answered. **

**"Does she normally have these symptoms?" **

**"Not the vomiting but i think you should be asking her these questions it is not my place to talk about these things with you." i said making sure no emotion could be detected in my voice. **

**I especially was not comfortable talking about Nyota's body in front of a man who spent the last 3 years trying to date her. Although i believed that with out friendship now growing he would not pursue her openly but i believe he still has an attraction to her and what man would not have an attraction to her even my emotional building blocks crumbled in her presence .**

**I rose from the table and went back to the bridge. As i walked i thought to myself. I admitted that Nyota had undergone some slight changes but so had i since the murder of my mother and home world. I contemplated Kohlinar again because the pain of the loss i felt was so great. **

**I was ashamed of the way i felt for her until my father admitted that he loved my mother. I imagined that Nyota was very much like my mother. My mother loved father beyond logic and in a way only a human can. She had to. Father is a very difficult man to know, but still she loved him bore him a child and committed her life to living on his world and world where showing emotion was shunned.**

**I never had to question mother's love for me. Nyota was the same. She loves me completly the Vulcan and the human. **

**When the situation with Nero was done the Enterprise had to as Sulu called it 'limp' to Jupiter station for repairs the ship was quiet and i was going through my own changes . I thought about a future with her and now that we were going to New Vulcan i wonder if the older version of myself would be there i would be most interested in talking with him. **

**The lift opened as she was walking back to her station. **

**"Oh Commander Spock this is for you some data that came in from a outpost near Klingon space." she said handing me the pad. **

**My hand brushed against hers and i allowed the contact to linger more than it should have. A small knowing smile crossed her face .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I heard my door slide open I was glad I made the decision to have my door recognize him so that I wouldn't have to scream at the door. I didn't want to move and I didn't think that I could. I'd been sick for a while it always seemed to come on at night. **

**His eyes took a pitiful look as he saw the pathetic mess I was that was me lying on the couch. He stood where my head was and picked up my head lightly and sat down. Slowly he place my head in his lap. **

**He caressed my forehead and kissed it lightly. **

"**Are you still feeling ill?" he questioned softly his fingers running across my face. **

**I smiled at him lovingly. "I actually think it's over for the night I have nothing left to give." I laughed and a smile crossed his face. **

**He bent down and softly kissed my lips. I was so glad that I just finished brushing my teeth. His kiss was hesitant and soft. I put my hand on his the back of his neck and pushed him closer to me. My mouth opened to allow his tongue access. **

**Our kiss intensified and I knotted my hand in his hair. His thick black short locks curled around my fingers. My hands drifted from his hair to his ears. I have come to know that the tips were very sensitive. I lightly ran my finger across the tip and a low primal growl erupted from his chest causing me to smile against his lips.**

"**Are you feeling like you have accomplished something?" he questioned his lips too close to mine.**

**I smiled sexily and ran my fingers down his neck. "Maybe I do." I answered. **

**Gently he grabbed my waist and stood and my legs draped lazily across his arms. We kissed again my arms wrapped around his neck our tongues twisted together in a dance that was so familiar to us and was a song that only the two of us knew. **

**He placed his knee on my bed as he softly laid me down and covered me with his body. We broke our kiss just long enough for us to take of his shirt and boots. He laid back on top of me and our kiss continued. I made quick work of his pants soon the only thing that parted us was my andorian silk robe. He suckled on my neck and I knew a mark was forming there and I didn't care. He untied the already loose belt to my robe so that was naked to his eyes.**

"**Beautiful." Was all he said as he pulled away from me to take in the full view before him.**

**I ran my hands across his beautifully sculpted chest lightly twisting my fingers through the hair that rested on it. My leg wrapped around his waist and pulled him to me, drawing him into a kiss. His kiss was filled with hunger it always was making me feeling wanted. **

**He entered my body and I gasped at the sensation of him inside of me. He kissed my neck as my back arched in response to his rhythm that soon became our rhythm. Our bodies moved to a perfect symphony that only we knew and could play.**

**My inner walls clenched around him as I climaxed in pure extasy. He closed his eyes at the sensation of my release. **

"**Sp…" his name choked in my throat and disappeared into the vast emptiness of space. **

**He flipped us so that I was on top of him. He sat up with his back on the head board. He kissed me so hard and long that my lips became numb, his hands knotted in my hair. He gently tugged on my hair bending my head back exposing my full neck to him. I smiled in pleasant ecstasy as I began to move on him rocking my body slowly on him. His kisses made their way down my neck to bury his face in my chest. Our pace quickened as my walls clenched again as my release racked my body I collapsed against him and buried my sweat soaked face in the crock of his neck. He continued to move inside me while I tried to regain myself.**

**I picked my head up and looked into his eyes. His eyes displayed everything he couldn't say.**

"**Nyota." He whispered. My release came again and it was followed by his as my name left his lips again. **

**Once our breathing returned to normal we dislodged from each other and laid down. We laid on our sides facing one another our sweat soaked bodies drying in the air of the room. He kissed my forhead and pulled me into his arms holding me for the rest of the night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"**Captain we're approaching Rainar 4." Chekhov announced. **

**Jim turned to me and smiled. **

"**Lt. please send a message letting our guest know that we have arrived and will be expecting them."**

"**Aye sir." I responded shaking my head. He still flirted with me but it was relatively harmless I love what I have with Spock and no amount of flirting from James Kirk was going to change that.**

"**Sir the response says that they will be ready 1030hours." I said relaying the message that played in my ear. That gave us 30mins of time before our Vulcan guest arrived. **

**  
"Spock and Uhura I expect the two of you to join me in meeting our guest." Jim said with a smile.**

**Spock bowed his head in response. "Of course Captain." I replied.**

"**Captain I will meet you in the transporter room I have some duties to attend to in the science lab." Spock said as he rose from his seat. **

**When Spock entered the lift and the doors closed Jim came and stood by my station.**

"**Lt. star fleet is requesting that you have a temporary transfer to deep space station k7." He said with his arms folded on his chest.**

"**Yes Captain I know. I love my position here so I don't think I will accept." I replied smiling up at him.**

"**I'll give you some time to think about it Uhura. I'll stand behind whatever you choose although I hate to loose the best communications officer in the fleet." He clipped my chin with his fingers and I smiled. **

"**I will give it more thought." I replied smiling. **

**I cleared up more messages coming in from subspace mostly for crew members from their families on earth while I waited for the time to pass. **

**Spock met us in the lift and I smiled as I lightly brushed my hand against his. I stood in the back of the lift and placed my hand on the wall as a wave of nausea hit me. Quietly I tired to steady my breath trying to force the feeling to go away. Spock's ears twitched as my ragged breathing continued. "Are you ok Lt." he questioned holding onto my arm. Jim also turned his attention to me and I wanted to hide somewhere. **

"**I'm fine. I just haven't eaten all day that's all." I answered as they both stared at me.**

"**Lt. I am not confident in your answer." Spock replied.**

"**I'm with Spock on this one Uhura you have been ill for too long. Dr, McCoy will be meeting us in the transporter room. After we meet our guest I want you to go to sickbay with him."**

**I looked at him and then to Spock.**

"**It would be the most logical thing for you to do." Spock said softly with his hand on my cheek. **

**He saw the look of protest in my eyes and that I was about to object then took my hand in his.**

"**Nyota please. I am very concerned." He pleaded.**

"**Captain's orders." Jim chimed in.**

**I looked at both of them and sighed. "Fine."I huffed. "You didn't have to gang up on me" I pouted as the lift stopped and we exited.**

**We entered the transporter room and I stood between Dr. McCoy and Jim. Spock stood the the left of Jim stoic as usual his hands behind his back and posture straight. I cast a quick glance at him and smiled. Jim looked at me and I smiled at him as well. Jim looked behind us to Mr. Scott. **

"**Energize Mr. Scott." He called to the chief engineer. **

**The Vulcan's materialized on the teleporter pad and I witnessed general shock on Spock's features no one would have noticed but me because no one knew him better than me. I could understand his shock there was a young woman on the pad and she was absolutely beautiful I felt a little pang of insecurity. **

**There was also a old woman who sat in a chair with male escorts there was also another young man. He was handsome tall straight Vulcan posture. The old woman had her assistant descend the stairs. **

"**Spock" she said looking at him harshly and I could see some of her in his features.**

**He bowed his head slightly and then spoke "T'Pau." He said softly. Jim looked at Spock questioningly. Spock saw Jim's face. "My grandmother." He answered his voice emotionless. **

"**Well it's an honor T'Pau." Jim said bowing before the Vulcan matriarch.**

"**This is Lt. Uhura our communications officer." He said motioning towards me.**

"**It is a pleasure and honor." I said in Vulcan. She arched her eyebrow and looked at Spock. **

"**This is Dr. McCoy." Jim continued as he looked past me to McCoy.**

**McCoy bowed his head in response to his introduction. T'Pau made her way back down to Spock.**

"**Spock have you been around humans so long that you have forgotten how to greet your wife T'Pring?" she questioned. **

**My mouth dropped and I could feel all the human eyes in the room on me. I closed my eyes as pain and red hot rage flowed through me. I squeezed my eyes tightly as I tried to maintain my sanity and pride that I had left. Spock stood there watching me. I felt my nausea coming back and I held onto my stomach. I clutched onto Jim's arm and pulled myself close to him.**

"**Captain please I have to get out of here. Please." I pleaded. I saw pity and sadness in his eyes for me and that made the situation worse.**

"**I understand." He replied. "Thank you." I mouthed.**

**Gathering what little strength I had left in my body and soul I turned back to our guest. **

"**Please forgive my rudeness I have some other duties I must attend to." I said in Vulcan. **

**The smile I forced to my face threatened to turn into tears right there in front of everyone. I rushed out of the room. I don't remember how I got to my room I didn't even know I was in there until the door closed behind me. Then everything went black.**

" **Lieutenant. Lieutenant." I could hear the voice call. "Medical emergency deck 6 room 614. Lt Uhura's room." His voice was gruff and scared. I wanted to tell Dr. McCoy to just leave me here let me die my heart was already broken what did I have left.?**

**I woke up in sickbay and Spock was holding my hand. I knew his touch anywhere. My hand was in his and other hand caressed my forehead. **

**My eye connected with Spock's, his eyes were desperate and sad. I snatched my hand from his and I saw how that hurt him but I didn't care at that moment.**

"**Nyota." His voice was shaky and pleading.**

"**You don't get to call me that, I'm sure your wife won't appreciate the significance that held for us." I said angrily. **

**McCoy pretended to be busy. Spock brushed the back of his hand across my face and like I normally did when he touched me that way I leaned into it. I don't think I would ever stop craving his touch. **

"**Shouldn't you be with your wife commander?" I questioned angrily.**

**He took a deep breath and I knew he was about to expose himself and he hated doing that.**

"**Nyota. You are very important to me and I needed to make sure you were ok." His voice had fear, love and sadness in it.**

"**Please commander Spock get out of here." I almost shouted. **

"**There are things that we need to talk about." He said softly.**

"**Things you should have told me before. Like 'hey Nyota I'm married!"**

"**Ny…" he stopped when a tear betrayed me and fell from my eye and drifted to my cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb. **

"**Please Spock get out. I can't do this with you right now." I pleaded.**

"**Nyota I." he stopped when McCoy came back into the room.**

"**Commander. I need time alone with my patient." He said rescuing me.**

**Defeated he stood and walked away. McCoy sat my bed up. **

"**Uhura I'm telling you this in private because I know how you must be feeling right now and this is something that you should handle your own way." He said sitting in the seat next to me.**

"**Thank you." I replied softly.**

"**I know that the timing on this is horrible but Uhura you're pregnant."**

**With McCoy's announcement I felt the air leave my body as the tears fell from my eye freely. I placed a loving hand on my now to me noticeably swollen belly. When I put my hand there I couldn't avoid the smile that crossed my lips. Then sadness again. I pinched my bottom lip between my fingers.**

"**Dr. McCoy I hate to do this to you. To put you in the middle. But please don't tell anyone. Please." I begged. **

"**Lt. I…" he began but he looked at my face again.**

"**Doctor patient confidentiality. Right McCoy." I coaxed.**

"**I think of you as a little sister or daughter even. I'd do anything for you, but even though I can't stand him most of the time he's a friend as well."**

"**I know." I replied still looking at him with pleading eyes.**

**Having pity on me he answered.**

"**How long?" he questioned. **

"**As long as possible." **

"**Ok Uhura he won't find out from me."**

"**Thank you." I cried throwing my arms around him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**When I heard the call come in over the com about Nyota I was still in the transporter room with T'Pau and T'Pring. I left them without a word and rushed to sickbay. I was taken back to the beginning of the Nero situation when I assigned her to the Farragut thinking she would be safe there. How wrong I was. When we dropped out of warp and saw all of the ships destroyed I thought the floor of the enterprise was going to fall out from beneath me. I turned to look at her to make sure she was still really here with me. **

**My desesion to put her on the Farragut would have killed her. She saved her own life by fighting me on my choice and demanded to be on the enterprise. After the days events I surely would not have survived if I had lost my mother, home planet and the woman I love. **

**I through caution and logic to the room when we shared our first public kiss in the transporter room before Jim and I went over to Nero's ship. When I was on the small ship from the future and I was certain that I would not be returning to her my thoughts were only of her. In a flash I saw the moments we shared and the ones we would never get to share. Then I was beamed out and she was waiting for me. **

**When Nero's ship was destroyed and we ejected our core to get away we started our way to Mars station. Her door opened when I stepped on the sensor I was glad she programmed it to recognize me. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair and she stood when she saw me at the door.**

**I stood in front of her and placed both hands gently on her face. I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Our height difference more noticeable now. I pulled away from her slightly. She had on a silk pink robe and nightgown that accented her beautiful chocolate brown skin perfectly. **

"**I need you. Nyota when you asked me in the lift what I needed I should have said that I needed you." I said leaving small kisses on her face.**

"**Spock." She said softly her eyes full of love.**

**I had been ashamed of my feelings for her then my father made his revelation about his own feelings for my mother.  
"I married her because I loved her." His words echoed through me. At first I was angry at him wondering if he ever told mother how he felt for her.**

**Then I realized my mother was well aware of his feelings for her. It was not easy for her on Vulcan, always looked down on because she was human. Then there was me I never had to question if my mother loved me she showed it every day I knew it hurt her slightly when I choose to live the life of a Vulcan choosing to put my human side aside and therefore putting her aside.**

**It would have been illogical for her to have stayed on Vulcan with all the torment she endured for being human and inferior if she did not know that my father truly loved her.**

"**Nyota I want us to share our minds." I asked softly as my finger traced down her cheek to her chin.**

**Her eyes searched mine and I saw her trust and love. She nodded her head yes. I placed my fingers in the correct position and we closed our eyes.**

"**Nyota relax and just let your mind go. Let our minds become one." I heard my own voice noticed that it was full of lust, love and need. Her emotions and thoughts flooded through her mind into mine.**

**There was anger when she found out she was on the Farragut satisfaction when I changed her to the enterprise. Fear when I beamed down to Vulcan's surface, relief when I came back, sadness for the loss of my mother and planet. Pride when I took control of the enterprise, shock and fear when I choked Jim. Sorrow for me when I deemed myself un fit for duty. Pride when I came back and said I would go to Nero's ship. Fear and overwhelming love when I beamed over to Nero's ship.**

**Fear and sorrow when she lost my signal. Joy and love when I came back safe. But there was always love in every emotion always love. **

**Her small soft hand caressed my cheek and a tear escaped her eye. "I love you." She said softly.**

"**Nyota I made a great error when I assigned you to the Farragut and I almost lost you. After loosing mother and Vulcan surely I would not survived if I'd lost you as well."**

"**Spock…" she began but I pressed my lips to hers. **

"**Nyota I've known for sometime that I loved you but never have I wanted to admit them and saying them out loud was unacceptable but when I put my ship on a collision course with Nero's ship all I thought of was you and how I would die without having ever told you how I really feel." Her tears flowed from her eyes.**

"**Spock I already knew." She replied with a smile. **

"**Still the words had to be said." I answered. "Say it again." She ordered softly.**

"**I love you." I said giving into her will then drawing her into another kiss.**

**I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I laid her on the bed and ripped her nightgown. She pouted with a small smile. **

"**Spock! I really loved that nightgown." She pouted hoisting herself up on her elbows.**

"**As did I but at this moment it is in the way." I replied with a smile then crashed my lips to hers again. **

**She giggled under me and her hands undid the buttons on my pants. I captured one of her breast in my mouth and she arched her back at my ministrations. I stopped to remove my boots.**

**I hesitated and remained seated on the edge of her bed. I felt her hand on my back as she kissed up my neck and down to my shoulder.**

"**Spock?" she questioned. "Yes." I answered.**

"**Are you ok… I mean we don't have to, although I really, really want to. But." She paused. I didn't have to be looking at her to know she was biting her bottom lip.**

"**I don't want to use you this way." I answered.**

"**Spock you're not using me. I really want this but if you don't it's ok we can do what we always do and I could just lay in your arms." She sat away from me and I could tell she was saddened.**

**We have been friends since her first year at the academy but I was her teacher and although I desired her greatly I would not allow anything happen, then when she was no longer my student she fought me on my logic of our relationship and we choose to become romantically involved.**

"**Nyota, I desire you and I wish to…." I paused not knowing the right words to say.**

"**Then Spock I'm right here make love to me if that's what you want. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for your comments i took the story down and made the necessary spelling corrections sorry about that. i must have been really tired. **

**Chapter 6**

**I sat in the mess hall at a table in a dark corner with a glass of cranberry juice although I needed a shot of jack right now. I lovingly ran my hand over my belly and a new swell of tears flooded the banks of my eyes. A glass was placed on the table and I closed my eyes.**

"**A penny for your thoughts." His voice was soft and sincere.**

**I looked up to be greeted by Jim's blue orbs. He sat down and held my hand and kissed it lightly. My eyes closed again at his gesture of trying to comfort me.**

"**I'm sorry that he hurt you." He said softly.**

**I forced a tearful smile to my face. **

"**Not more than I." I replied. I looked at his eyes and saw pity again. "Please don't do that." I ordered lightly.**

"**Do what?" he questioned releasing my hand.**

"**Don't pity me. I knew what I was getting into with him. I knew somehow he would hurt me. I just thought that it would be because the Vulcan in him would never allow him to tell he loved me." I took a deep breath.**

**Jim used his thumb to wipe away the tears that fell to my cheeks.**

"**I never expected that the human in him would be the cause of my heartbreak. I didn't think that the reason I would break up with him would be because he lied." I broke down and my tears fell with soft sobs. **

**Jim pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek. A small smile crossed my lips.**

"**See maybe I wouldn't have been such a bad choice after all." He said laughing. **

"**You might be right. At least with you I know you're a man whore." As soon as I said that I wanted to take it back. "Oh Jim I'm sorry I didn't mean…"**

"**It's ok Uhura. What can I say women are my weakness. I just want you to know that you would have been different. I would have never hurt you this way." He said softly brushing the back of his hand against my cheek.**

"**Jim I can't stay on this ship right now. Please let Starfleet know that I'm going to take that position on k7." I said tearfully.**

"**Uhura it's dangerous out there." He said sincerely. **

"**We're in space there's danger everywhere. It will only be for a few months, then if you'll have me I'll come back." I answered.**

"**Uhura don't go all the way to k7 just because of Spock." He countered.**

"**Jim I need this. Please." I replied pleadingly.**

**He gave me a soft smile and closed his eyes defeated.**

"**When do you want to leave?" he questioned.**

"**When we get to Vulcan."**

**Shock hit his features and he smiled.**

"**So soon?"**

"**You would have me stick around and watch his wedding?" I questioned sadly. **

"**No." he answered somberly.**

**He brushed the few loose tendrils of hair away from my face. A tender grateful smile flowed to my lips. **

"**I'll leave when they go to the surface. Please Jim don't tell him I've gone until he finishes his business on the surface." **

**Jim drew in a deep breath as he thought about my request. He ran his hand across my face softly and kissed my forehead. I should have pulled away and if today were any other day I would have but I was so raw and numb from the events of today I could only sit there and allow the contact.**

"**Whatever you want Uhura." He said softly. **

**When I opened my eyes again I saw Spock coming towards us. I rose from the table walking in his direction I could not pull myself from his eyes. I felt the sting of a fresh batch of tears. When I made it past him his hand gripped mine softly. I slipped my hand from his grasp and continued my journey to my room. **


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews please keep doing so i really hope you are enjoying the story.

**Chapter 7 **

"**Spock." Jim called to me.**

**I pushed my anger aside and sat next to the man I had come to call friend in a short period of time.**

"**I'm sending her to k7." He said softly as he took a sip of his drink.**

"**Why?" I questioned.**

"**Because she wants to get away from you." He answered bluntly. I knew he would not be soft in speaking with me and that is why I call him friend.**

"**Sir that station is at the edge of Klingon space she could be attacked at any moment." I protested.**

"**She's knows that. But she said 'the pain you have her in right now is much worse than a death or torture that Klingon could do.' " he answered bluntly again.**

**I was sure he saw the uncertainty in my eyes.**

"**Spock normally I wouldn't involve myself in the personal lives of my crew members but this situation is different. You and Uhura are my friends."**

"**I consider you a friend as well." I answered truthfully.**

"**Spock you hurt her really badly and while she tries to put up a strong front she's not."**

"**I am aware Jim."**

"**Why didn't you just tell her?" **

"**I never expected my relationship with her to become 'romantic' and in the context of friendship it never came up." **

"**But Spock when it became 'romantic' you should have told her. By letting her fall in love with you, you sent her into the battlefield without the proper armor."**

**I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "Explain Jim."**

"**Ok." He took a deep breath before continuing. "If you had told her that you were married."**

"**Technically we are not married just promised to each other. A decision made when I choose to live the Vulcan way of life. I thought however, when I choose to go to star fleet and my father stopped talking to me that he had the bond terminated." I interrupted.**

**Jim sighed heavily.**

"**Had you informed her that you were promised to someone? She could have taken that information thought about it and made a decision of weather or not she wanted to continue her relationship with you or not. By not telling her you took her choice away." He paused again and took a sip from his drink again.**

**  
"You let her fall in love with you. You lied to her Spock." He added somberly.**

"**Your logic is sound Jim. I suppose I knew she would not continue a relationship with me if she knew about T'Pring and I let my human emotions get the best of me. I was being selfish and did not wish to loose her." I answered matching his tone.**

"**Well Spock you've lost her anyway. Unless you cancel this wedding."**

"**I have a duty to my people. I must do my part to repopulate the race."**

"**So what will you do Spock? Will you impregnate every Vulcan woman? Make a donation at the local sperm bank?" he said both jokingly and seriously.**

**  
"Jim that is highly illogical."**

"**No. Spock what is illogical is that you are trying to help people that you ran from. They never accepted you. And still you'd walk out on love for people who wouldn't have cared one way or the other if you had died when you flew your ship into Nero's."**

"**That doesn't matter now." I answered flatly. "I must do what I can to help."**

"**So build a house or help reestablish the Vulcan Science Academy. Anything but you don't have to marry someone you haven't seen since you were 11 and don't even know."**

"**I have a duty to my people."**

"**I know duty is very important to you. But I was there when Uhura kissed you on the teleport pad and I saw the love in both your eyes. Spock that kind of love you don't walk away from. It only comes around once and even then only a lucky few experience it." His tone was somber again.**

"**How they feel towards me is irrelevant." **

**Jim shook his head exasperated. **

"**Spock have you noticed how beautiful Uhura is?"**

"**Of course I have."**

"**You know when I first met her I tired everything I could think of to get her to pay attention to me. I practically tried for 3 years trying to get what you have. You are the only man or person who she allows to call her by her first name."**

"**I am aware Jim. What does that have to do with the current situation?"**

"**Wow. She really should have chosen me. For all your brilliance you are clueless. She could have any man she wants, hell she could still have me if she chose to." He paused again releasing a deep breath.**

"**She chose you Spock for whatever reason. She chose to be with you. She walked right in knowing that you might never fall in love with her or allow yourself to anyway. Yet she still chose you and you can't even do the same for her."**

"**Perhaps if circumstances were different…" he cut me off when he stood and slammed his glass down. **

"**Go Spock. Go and do your duty to your people who would never appreciate your sacrifice. Marry T'Pring I'll take care of Uhura. You don't deserve her anyway." He yelled and walked away.**


	8. Chapter 8

_So it's my understanding that this story resembles another on here. So I took a look and there are definite similarities but the stories are going in different directions. I write these chapters when I'm on break at work. The conversations just flow out of me and then I type them up. So I in no way want the other author Kristen to feel like I am copying her in any way. Great minds just think alike and I had not read the story until it was brought to my attention in a review._

_Thanks again for the reviews I take the good with the bad keeping in mind that this is only for fun._

**Chapter 8**

After my talk with Jim I found myself outside of her room. Surprise hit me when I stepped on the sensor and it didn't open automatically as it had since we have been on the ship. I smiled to myself. I expected her to do that just not so quickly. I pressed the bell to announce my arrival.

"Go away Spock." She yelled at the door strained.

My eyes closed at her rejection. "Nyota we need to talk." I called softly knowing she could hear me.

I could hear her feet carry her to the door then she stopped. Even with the wall between us I knew she was biting her lip and holding it between her fingers as she thought about letting me in. The door slid open and her back was to me.

I moved quickly to close the gap between us. My hands landed on her shoulders and she moved from me.

"Spock say what you have to say and go." She ordered as she turned to finally look at me.

"I regret that I did not inform you of T'Pring. I thought that since I chose to go to star fleet and father and I disagreed of the path I have taken that he would have abolished all of my Vulcan ties."

"So you forgot?!" she yelled.

"Omitted." I replied.

"Right." She answered flatly. She walked away from me and stopped again.

She turned to face me and her tears stained her beautiful brown face. I tired to not look at her attire. She stood in only panties and a tank top. I enjoyed the view from the front and the back as I always had.

"You took my choice from me. I had a right to know you were married." She cried.

"We are not married yet only promised to each other." I answered and I saw hope come to her eyes.

She placed her hand on her stomach and looked down. Looking back up at me she smiled.

"So you can stay?" she questioned.

"I have to marry T'Pring. I must my part to help my race."

With my answer sadness returned to her face.

"I knew it I knew you would hurt me. I knew I waited for it I was just hoping that it would happen or hurt so bad." She cried.

"It was not my intention to bring pain upon you." I replied somberly.

"I've loved you for what feels like forever. And if you had told me about your engagement I probably would have still been with you. I keep replaying the future I saw for us in my mind over and over. The children." She paused and put her hand on her stomach again then wiped her tears with her fingers.

"The children that we'll now never have." She continued.

"Children with a woman who is not a Vulcan would do nothing to help the race."

I saw rage cross her features. "I see a child that I have for you would not be good enough for the pure Vulcan race right. Just as you weren't good enough for them!?" she shouted. Her words stung.

"Everything! Everything you've ever told me is a lie. Who would have guessed that you would call on the human side of you to lie?"

"Nyota."

"No I told you, you don't get to call me that. The Spock I fell in love with gets to call me that. You're not him. I don't know who you are!"

"I am the same. But if it were humans would you not do all you could to help your race?"

"That's not the same. You are going out of your way to help a race who never accepted you and never will. If you fathered 1million of 2 babies they'll still never accept you. You'll always be an outcast in their society and so will your children." She cried.

"And how would a child that you and I have fare being 1/3 Vulcan. They would have no place in Vulcan society and do you really think humans would fully accept them?" I countered.

"Humans have accepted you haven't we. I even fell in love with you. And if no one accepted our child I would love our baby enough for the whole universe. I would even love them enough for you." She cried her tears seemed to have no end.

I reached for her and she pulled away again.

"I will not be gone for long." I countered as I pulled her to me softly. I needed to feel her in my arms.

She scoffed at my remark.

"Am I suppose to twiddle my thumbs while you're off giving your body to another woman?" she huffed in anger and continued.

"When you come back will it be with your pregnant wife or will you come back after she has your child?" I questioned as she pushed herself away from me.

"That would be illogical. T'Pring and the child would remain on Vulcan."

"So if you claim to be fulfilling an obligation to your ungrateful people and obligation is so important to you." She paused.

"If I told you I was pregnant with our child would you feel obligated to me? Would still marry her and fulfill your obligation or would you stay here out of the same obligation?"

"Are you pregnant Nyota?" I questioned my face beaming.

"Answer the question Spock would you stay or not? Would you fulfill your obligation to me?"

"I would indeed fulfill my obligation to you and our child." I walked to close the gap between us again.

She looked down in sadness.

"Spock did you ever really love me?" her voice cracked with tears and was almost a whisper.

"Of course." I answered.

"Do you love me still?" she questioned.

"I do." I answered.

"But the love we share is not enough to make you stay? Only the obligation of a child would force your hand?"

"Nyota now its time for you to answer my question. Are you pregnant?"

"No." she answered softly.

I stretched my hand to caress her face and she backed away again putting her hand up to block mine.

"Spock I need you to go now. I really hope you find what you're looking for." She said softly.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily the conversation had not gone the way I intended. I feared I made the situation worse. As her tears streamed down her face I knew she could see my own pooling in my eyes threatening to over flow the banks of my eyes. I reached for her one more time and she backed away again.

"Don't. Don't do that. All I want to do right now is run into your arms and forget all of this happened but I can't. So please Spock just go." Her words were barely audible.

I turned and walked out of her door and her life. This was more pain than I was willing to deal with.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The door closed behind him and I crumpled to the floor in grief. I don't know how long I was there on the floor of my room in a ball crying grieving what was and what could have been. How my child will never know its father. But what I said to Spock was true I would love this child enough for the both of us.

The door chimed. My mouth moved to say go away but nothing came out. The door chimed again and the same happened. I heard slide open and I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't Spock coming back for more.

"Uhura." I heard the rushed tone of Jim's voice, heard his boots crashing against the floor as he ran to where I was.

He knelt in front of me and I closed my eyes making sure I was really looking at his blue ones and not the browns of Spock who had just killed me.

"Uhura. Are you hurt?" he questioned his tone rushed and concerned.

"No. Not physically." I choked out.

"Spock." He whispered knowingly. "Yeah." I replied in an equal whisper.

He wrapped his arms around me picked me up. All I could do was just allow it and cry into his chest. Gently he laid me on the bed covering me with my blanket. He turned to walk away when I found my voice.

"Jim. Stay please I need a friend right now." I cried. I knew he was smiling but I did need a friend and I needed comfort.

He climbed into the bed behind me. I laughed at the difference in how he and Spock got in the bed. Jim was clumsy and the bed moved a lot as he climbed in. When Spock would get in and out of the bed there was no movement from the mattress below him.

Jim wrapped his arm around my waist and I closed my eyes wishing he was Spock. A fresh batch of tears began to fall as I thought about all the nights I would lay in a bed with Spock just like this.

"Your shuttle is being prepared. I still think this is a bad idea." He whispered. His hand found its way to my cheek.

"I just need some time to lick my wounds. I need to gather my strength for when he comes back to the Enterprise with news of his new child. I need to be able to look at him without falling to pieces. I can't do that if I stay here on this ship with so many reminders of him." I said softly.

"I understand." He replied simply. "This is why I never want to fall in love. This pain that the two of you are in, I couldn't bare it."

I laughed lightly. "Jim I'm not holding up to well myself."

"You seem pretty strong to me Uhura." He laughed.

"Don't believe the mask. And I hate to tell you Jim you are in love and no one will ever take that lady's place." I smiled.

"Who am I in love with I am very interested."

"Hmm." I moaned lightly. "Her name is Enterprise. No one will ever compare to her for you. To be honest I don't know who loves the ship more you or Scotty." I laughed.

A loud laugh erupted from his chest and we both lay there laughing and laugh that I have needed all day.

"He does get to touch all her intimate parts." He added. "But maybe I'll get lucky and find a woman like you." He continued.

We laid in silence and I soon drifted to sleep in the arms of the wrong man.

In the distance of my mind I could hear the door chime twice then heard it slide open. Jim awoke first and when I came to I saw Spock standing at the foot of the bed. The look on his face was one of hurt and rage. I would imagine much like the look I had in the transport room.

"Jim. May I ask what you are doing in here?" he questioned his jealousy rising to the surface.

"No. Spock no you may not ask!" I said sternly as I climbed out of the bed still only clad in my panties and tank top.

Spock tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrow.

"I think I have a right to know." He said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Are you serious right now Spock?!" I shouted standing in front of him. "Like I had a right to know you were engaged. Get out!" I ordered.

He glared at Jim who held his gaze.

"We are in orbit over Vulcan." Spock said still holding his eyes on Jim.

"Noted." Jim answered.

"Get out Spock. I'm sure your wife is waiting for you." I raised my voice again and still he stood there now watching me.

It pleased me that his eyes held the pain that I was feeling although it was not my intent to use Jim that way. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. His lips crashed down on mine in a hungry desperate kiss.

I resisted at first but as the kiss deepened I wrapped my arms around his waist. I gave into the last kiss that I would ever share with him. When he pulled slowly away from me our foreheads connected and he whispered against my lips.

"I will always love you."

The sting of tears burned in my eyes and throat.

"Go Spock."

He released me from his grasp and I stood in the middle of the room with my eyes closed until I heard the door close. When the door closed there was another pair of arms around me.

"Is it ok to leave you? I need to shower and get to the bridge." Jim questioned.

"Yes. I'm fine I have to shower and prepare to leave. I'm sorry about that whole episode. I hope you don't think I used you."

He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't feel used. But if you wanted to you could use me any time." We both laughed at his comment and he walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I beamed down to the surface I had to see what he was leaving me for. This new Vulcan was so similar to the original that you really couldn't tell the difference. I walked until I found myself in a large stone circular area. I read the writing on one of the large boulders and the stings of tears again burned in my eyes.

"I really rather not marry him." A female voice said from behind me.

I turned to see T'Pring.

"Then why are you?" I questioned holding back my tears for dear life.

"Logic dictates that Spock and I should follow the marriage bond that our parents entered us into when we were 11." Her voice was somber and I saw something in her eyes.

"You're in love with someone else aren't you?" I questioned shocked.

"Yes."

"Then T'Pring why take my love from me if you have your own?"

"The current plight of our people does not allow consideration for love."

"You sound just like him. You know for people who are supposed to be so enlightened you really have no clue."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Vulcan was destroyed and that is horrible, but I was there. He risked his life to make sure the one responsible would pay for his crimes. I watched as Spock flew his ship into Nero's and I grieved the lost of his mother and planet with him."

"I do not wish to be married to a legend." She countered.

I shook my head in disgust.

"You should be honored to marry him. He will do whatever it takes to have Vulcan society accept him that although I love him just the way he is and I'm having…" I stopped myself.

"He's walking into something that is illogical. Tell me if you became pregnant with his child. Would you be happy and love that child or would it just be a duty fulfilled and that child will never know what its like to have either parent love them?"

"It would be a duty fulfilled." She answered flatly.

"That's what I thought." I scoffed. I sighed heavily and opened my communicator.

"Do me a favor T'Pring please."

She bowed her head in response to me.

"Some nights he still has nightmares about what happened. Please put logic aside and your desire to not be with him and comfort him. Take him in your arms and hold him tightly." A tear escaped my eye and burned my face as it slid down my cheek.

"I will do my best." She replied.

"Thank you." I said somberly. "Enterprise. Beam me up please." I called into my communicator.

Jim and Dr. McCoy were waiting for me by my shuttle. I forced a smile to my face.

"Take care kid. And take care of the kid." He whispered as I hugged him.

"I will. Thank you Dr. McCoy for everything." I whispered back.

I walked over to Jim next and hugged him.

"Thank you for being a friend and understanding." I smiled.

"So I still can't convince you to say?"

"No. I have to do this. I'll be back in a few months." I smiled at him and walked towards the shuttle.

I punched my coordinates into the com and flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up in a cold sweat. I shook my head trying to shake off the dream. It has been the same dream since the destruction of Vulcan. I waited for her arms to close around me. Waited for her lips to touch my shoulder and neck, but it never came.

I focused my eyes on the room again I. I was on Vulcan in my father's house. I saw him standing in the doorway.

"Father." I panted.

"Spock. Are you ok?" he questioned coming closer to me.

"Father I am very troubled." I replied as I swung my legs around the edge of the bed.

"Speak your mind my son."

"You will think it weak of me father. I can not speak of what ales me." I answered standing.

"Ah. So it is her. Lt. Uhura?"

I hung my head in shame.

"Spock. Do you love her?" his voice was shaky. I wondered if he was thinking of mother at this moment.

"I do. My emotions are taking over and I do not wish them too. This is very painful. Being without her, needing her. I have tried to push her out of my mind and concentrate on what I must do here." I answered.

"Yes son a broken heart is quiet painful. The pain I feel for the loss of your mother will haunt me until my days are over." His voice was somber.

"I thought that I could do this. I am ashamed of my need for her. My body responds as if I am going through pon farr. I feel as if I am not with her soon I will reach plak tow (blood fever)."

"I understand Spock. I once shared your delima. I too had a mate I was promised to, but one look at your mother and the bond did not matter." His voice was proud and he smiled with the thought of my mother.

"Indeed when Nyota is involved all logic is dissolved."

"She is beautiful and she loves you. I saw that first hand."

"Indeed."

"Spock why are you here if your heart is with her?"

"My duty is to help our people." I answered confused.

"I was fortunate that I found your mother. I was ridiculed for following my heart in marrying your mother. It was the choice I made and will never regret."

"I know that you loved her father and that she loved you. I fear that I have lost Nyota. She has moved on with Captain Kirk." I answered with new found anger.

"What makes you think that?" he questioned.

"He was in bed with her. I found them there myself."

"My son do not think so little of her. I am sure if you call upon that memory again you will see it differently."

I called on the memory of what I saw that morning. He was in her bed his arm wrapped around her. He was fully clothed and she lay under the blanket, he was on top of it. In my rage I had not taken the full scene into view.

"Spock. I told you once to make your own way in life and I hold true to that. If being with your Nyota makes you happy. Then be with her. You can not hold all of Vulcan on your shoulders. You have done enough to help us and I thank you for your dedication."

"But father."

"I would not ask you to live unhappily. Our race will survive without your donation to the gene pool." He stopped and smiled.

"I will ask her to marry me. If she agrees will you be there?" I asked happily.

"Of course. Go my son go and be happy. Make your own family the one you want." He stopped again and grasped my hand.

"I did. If I had to do all over again I would change nothing."

"What do I do about T'Pring?"

"I will have the bond dissolved she will get the property she would have received if you had married."

"Thank you father." I said happily.

I dressed and contacted star fleet on the where abouts of the Enterprise. Excitement filled me at the thought of seeing her again. I put in a subspace transmission to Jim.

Jim's face appeared on my screen and I kept my smile to myself.

"Spock." He called happily.

"Captain it is my wish to return to duty on the Enterprise."

"So you've finished your 'duty' on Vulcan?" he questioned with sarcasm.

"I did not marry T'Pring nor sire any children with her if that is what you mean."

"Great. You are most welcome back. I trust you know where we are."

"Indeed."

"Do you want us to come and get you?"

"No captain I will take a shuttle craft."

"Spock you are aware that Uhura is not here? She is not due to return for another three months."

"Then I will go to k7 and get her."

"No. Spock give her the time she needs."

"I am not sure that is for the best Jim."

"It is Spock. Come back to the Enterprise and when it's time for her return then you can go get her."


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so I love drama here's plenty. You know I can't make this easy for Spock 'wink'.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I am glad that you enjoy my story as my as I do

Chapter 12

I lay on the couch of my small quarters aboard the research vessel USS Ford. I mindlessly drew circles on my belly. Taking a sip from my cup of orange tea I looked again at the pad in front of me. A gentle kick drew my attention away from my work on translating the language of the Todor people.

I smiled lightly as my babies demanded my attention. The kicks became more intense as four little but powerful feet attacked me. I sat up quickly.

"Hey guys what's going on? Your father's voice always calms you. Why are you so restless? Mommy has a lot of work to do." I pleaded with my twins.

Taking a deep breath I removed the headphones from my belly and stood. Every night I would play the recordings I had of Spock speaking Vulcan. The hope being that they would remember his voice and language. They were always calm when his voice played I even sometimes played music from my favorite error of earth music the 20th and 21st century mostly r&b, but even that wasn't working.

I paced my room taking deep breaths hoping that they would calm down soon.

"What's going on you two?" I questioned again with my hand still lovingly on my belly.

"Bridge to Lt. Uhura." Ensign Jones called over the com.

"Yes Ensign Jones." I answered trying to keep my breathing controlled.

"A message coming in from Enterprise." He called back to me.

"Send it to my quarters please."

"Yes sir transmitting now."

I sat at the desk making sure my stomach was invisible. Jim's face appeared and I smiled.

"Jim." I greeted happily.

"Uhura." He smiled and paused. "We will reach the station in 5 days."

"Jim. May I ask why so early?" I questioned knowing that now I was out of time. While everyone at the station knew of my pregnancy amazingly it hadn't made its way back to the Enterprise. Then again no one on k7 knew anyone on the Enterprise.

"Well I decided to give the crew some shore leave. Maybe we can go to Todor. And you know what they say."

"What's that Jim?"

"All work and no play turn Captain Kirk into Commander Spock." He laughed and I shook my head.

"I understand. Well I'll be ready." I said somberly.

"Uhura are you ok?"

"Sure. I guess I'm kind of sad to be leaving here. I like being the boss." I laughed.

"Great!" he shouted. "Then we'll see you in five days. Kirk out."

I looked at my blank screen questioningly. I really wasn't ready to go back. I wasn't ready to answer questions about my 'condition' and the stares that came along with them. I really had grown attached to the crew of k7 especially the crew that always accompanied me to Todor. We were a very tight knit family much like the Enterprise only there was just ten of us on the Ford and four hundred plus on the Enterprise.

I held my belly again as the twins demanded their attention again.

"Ok you two are you hungry?" I questioned walking over to the dispenser. "How about something sweet? I know lets have some cheese cake." I said happily.

My snack did nothing for their mood. I wasn't afraid of being in labor I imagined that felt a lot worse than what was going on now. Right now I knew they were upset about something but I didn't know what. Unable to sleep I took a shower and went back to the bridge.

I put on my black knee length skirt, red turtle neck and red jacket. I put my hair into a French braid. Ensign Jones smiled as I came off of the lift. I sat at the communications section and began to work again on trying to translate the completely new language.

I hadn't noticed that I'd been working for 48hours until we reached the station. After docking I went straight to my room and slept. Eight months into this pregnancy and it was uncomfortable for the three of us.

0800hours……

I shot up in the bed for reasons I can not explain. Something just shouted in my brain to wake up. A feeling of dread and fear gripped me. I dressed in my uniform (pants this time). I rushed to the control room of the station.

"Lt. Uhura. I thought you were going to be off until the Enterprise comes for you." The station manager Mr. Wright said confused.

"Yeah me too." I answered brushing the loose hairs from my face.

I didn't have time to do anything to my hair except pull it all back into a low ponytail.

"Mr. Wright did anything happen while we were away?" I questioned.

"I denied Klingon the right to dock. Why?"

"I just have a really bad feeling."

As I listened to the traffic of space I heard the Klingon transmissions. When I realized what they were planning I pushed myself from the seat.

"Mr. Wright get everyone off of the station now!" I ordered.

I hated that I was the only star fleet officer above Ensign Level on the station. The space stations although federation are not run but star fleet officers and the federation is beginning to notice that is a problem with the increase of Klingon and Romulan activity on federation borders. How is that I am the only star fleet officer on the station above Ensign status?

The station was shaken violently, they were here….

The red alert alarm blared and my twins demanded my attention. I placed my hand on my belly and a wall.

"No. Not now, please babies please. Mommy has to get everyone off of the station. Calm down. We'll be ok I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, but mommy has a job to do." I pleaded and they calmed.

I raced down the corridor to the playroom. When I rushed in I saw ten children the oldest one couldn't have been any older than ten.

"Lt. Uhura what's going on?" Diane the teacher on duty questioned.

"Klingon. Diane come on we have to get you and these kids to a shuttle." I said rushed as I picked up a child who must have been about two years old.

Diane and I ran to the shuttle docking station. I helped Diane secure all the children in their seats and plotted a course for her. I backed out of the shuttle and Diane grabbed my arm.

"Uhura are you going?" she questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I have to help in the station I have to get a signal out to star fleet. I have to make sure everyone else gets out safe but I needed to make sure these kids were safe. Motherhood kicking in." I smiled.

"What about you and your babies?"

"We'll be fine. I plotted a course where you'll come in contact with the Enterprise they're on the way to get me. They're a day away if you go at warp five you'll reach them in a few hours."

"Uhura I can't leave you here." She cried and I smiled.

"You have to go. The Klingon left a whole over here. They have no ships here you'll get out fine. As soon as you clear the station go to warp press that button right there." I said pointing to the control panel.

She looked at me tearfully and I smiled. The shuttle door closed and I said a prayer. I stayed at the dock bay until I saw the shuttle go to warp and didn't see any Klingon ship follow. I took a deep cleansing breath and went back to the control room.

There were Klingon everywhere and the few star fleet members that were on the station were loosing. I made my way back to my communication station. I grabbed the phaser from under my desk and sent out a subspace encrypted message that only a star fleet officer could decode.

"This is Lt. Uhura K7 is under attack. I repeat the station is under attack by Klingon. We're surround and have no way out. There is a shuttle on their way further into federation space. It holds ten children and one teacher." The station shook again.

"We'll get as many civilians out as we can." I pressed the code 1 priority coding and pressed send.

The station shook again. Ensign Jones was directing people into escape pods and shuttles.

"Ensign Myer. Get to the Ford and prepare it for us to leave."

"Where are you going Lt?" she questioned.

"Go ensign. This is battle not a time to question a commanding officer." I said sternly.

"Yes sir."

"I'll be there shortly. I'm right behind you."

People were running and screaming everywhere and I was proud of my star fleet crew for keeping as much order as they could. Klingon began to beam onto the station. I armed my phaser set to kill.

"Mr. Harper I need you to get to the Ford." I said as I ran past him.

"Sir?"

"Go now Mr. Harper." I shouted as I saw his hesitation.

"Not without you sir." He said with his hand out for mine.

"I gave you an order!"

"No without you." he ordered.

I looked around me and realized there really was nothing else I could do. The Klingon boarded the station and we were over powered. We ran through the corridors and as we passed one of the storage areas an explosion went off. Harper and I were thrown almost to the other side of the corridor. As my body flew through the air I wrapped my arms protectively around my belly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to my babies.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat. My heart was beating so fast I was sure it could be heard back on Vulcan. Something was wrong and I knew it involved Nyota. I shot out of the bed. The only reason I was still asleep was because I agreed to take the late shift. My hands shook as I waited for the lift to reach the bridge.

"Captain a priority one emergency signal coming from k7." The communications officer said in a rushed tone.

I shot a look at Jim. I saw dread in his eyes and I'm sure he saw more than that in mine. Jim swallowed hard.

"Main viewer." He ordered trying to remain calm.

There she was. The station shook around her and screaming could be heard behind her. Her face was firm and determined on not showing fear. I watched her eyes and felt like she was trying to tell me something.

"This is Lt. Uhura K7 is under attack. I repeat the station is under attack by Klingon. We're surround and have no way out. There is a shuttle on their way further into federation space. It holds ten children and one teacher."

She paused and sighed.

"We'll get as many civilians out as we can." She finished and the screen went black.

The bridge was silent and everyone stared at me. I felt as if my legs would disappear from beneath me. I tried to remain calm. My head was spinning so fast that I feared I was going fall over. My eyes focused on Jim.

He placed his hand on my arm as if he knew that I needed help standing on my feet at this moment.

"Mr. Sulu increase to maximum warp. Keep an eye out for that shuttle." He ordered.

He looked back to me and smiled nervously. "Let's go get our girl."

I was too upset to correct him the only important thing was getting to her. I paced the bridge unable to concentrate on anything but getting to k7. We found the shuttle. Jim, myself, Dr. McCoy and some other medical personnel ran to the shuttle bay. When the door opened a woman I assumed was Diane came running out and the medical staff ran in.

"You have to help her." She cried as she ran into Jim's arms.

"Are you Diane?" he questioned.

"Ye…Yes." She stammered and Jim pulled her away from him slightly.

"Diane what happened?" I questioned hoping she had information on Nyota.

"I don't know. One minute it was quiet then the station shook and Uhura ran into the playroom and told me to get the kids off the station." She said rushed.

"Where is she?" I questioned my heart racing faster and louder.

"She made me leave her on the station. Oh please you have to get her. You have to save her and the babies." She cried out.

Jim and I looked at her in confusion.

"Diane. Please explain. If she helped you get these children why would she leave babies on the station?" I questioned.

"She's pregnant." She cried. "It's almost time for her to give birth. Oh God I begged her to come with me but she was worried about everyone else on the station." She continued.

I was sure this time that my legs failed me because Jim was holding me up.

"Spock. Spock you have to hold it together." Jim ordered.

"It is my fault. She is on that station because of me." Tears stung my eyes and I did nothing to hide them.

"Come on Spock you can't think like that now."

I stood again and now rage set in.

"Did you know she was carrying my child when you sent her there?" I questioned anger full and heavy in my voice.

"Of course not! I didn't want her to go in the first place but she didn't want to be here with the memories of you." He shouted.

Dr. McCoy came towards us.

"I knew." He said softly.

Jim and I both looked at him shocked.

"She asked me to keep it a secret. Doctor patient confidentiality. And it was the same day she found out about your wife." McCoy said breaking me again.

"I knew it. I knew she was hiding something. I asked her if she was pregnant and she lied to me." I couldn't hide the hurt or tears that choked in my throat as everything that happened that day flooded back to my mind.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Sulu's voice rang from the com.

Jim walked over to the com station.

"Kirk here."

"We will reach k7 in five minutes sir."

"Great Sulu meet us in the transport room and have all available security officers meet us there as well."

"Yes sir."

"Any Klingon ships still there?" Jim questioned.

"No sir."

Jim looked back at me and I pulled my emotions together and stood straight. I walked past him and made my way to the teleport room.

As soon as my feet touched the floor of the space station I ran of. Logic was thrown to the wind all that mattered was finding her.

"Nyota!" I screamed and kept screaming.

I heard a low moan the closer I got to one of the supply rooms. I walked over the rubble and found the cause of the moans.

"Where are you hurt?" I questioned. He looked very young not much older than twenty.

"They took her." He choked. I knew he was near death.

"Who did they take?" I questioned hoping he would not call her name.

"Lt. Uhura." He choked. "She wanted to get everyone off the station. I finally convinced her to leave and then the store room blew up as we ran past it." He spat up blood as he told his story.

"When you find her tell her I'm sorry I didn't protect her and the twins." He added to my pain.

"Twins?" I questioned choking on the word.

"Tell her it was an honor to serve under her." With that the young man took his last breath.

My day was getting worse by the second. I was in danger of loosing a family I didn't know I had. I couldn't move at this point I didn't want to.

"I'll find you my love." I whispered to the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Spock." I choked out.

My head was spinning, my back was hurting and the twins were restless. I could have sworn I could hear them urging me to wake up. I placed a protective hand on my stomach as I made an attempt to sit up. Pain surged through my body throwing me back down to whatever I was laying on.

I heard the harsh language being spoken and immediately knew where I was. I made a second attempt to sit up. I pushed the pain from my mind, I had to. The only thing that matters is the survival of my babies.

'_I should have gotten of the station with Diane and the children. I put the safety of my babies last a mistake I will not make again. I'll get us out of here I promise.' I whispered to myself and my twins_.

Heavy footsteps came towards me.

"The wench is awake." He yelled in Klingon.

"Bring her to the bridge Captain Gaug wants her." The other said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A protective hand went around my belly. The Klingon before me grabbed my arm yanking me off of what I assumed was a medical bed. He practically dragged me through the ship. I was grateful when we stopped on the bridge.

The Captain turned to look at me. Fear shook my body but I would not let him see it. He rose from his chair and walked slowly over to me as if he were stalking prey. Harshly he grabbed my face with his hand. He forcefully turned my face to each side.

"So this is the best communications officer in Starfleet." He said in his native tongue knowing that I would understand.

I said nothing in reply just held my chin up in superiority.

"She is beautiful for a human." He added and still I said nothing.

"I can see why one of them would plant a seed in her. I may do the same."

I snatched my face from his hand. My action was followed quickly by his hand violently landing across my face. My face burned and again I put a protective hand across my belly. His strike was powerful if this had been any other time I might have stumbled. I wanted to cry from the pain my feet never left the floor.

"She is brave this one. It makes her more attractive. It's obvious she breeds well. She shall make a good toy for me."

"I will be no such thing. I'll die first." I spat.

"So you do understand Klingon?" he questioned in his native tongue still.

I again said nothing. He grabbed me forcefully by the arm and pulled me towards his chair.

"Contact the Enterprise. I wish for the youngest captain in Starfleet to see his communicator in my possession." He said smugly.

"He won't negotiate with you." I said in Klingon.

"Are you not his friend?" he questioned digging his fingers into my arm. I made no sign that he was hurting me refusing to give him the satisfaction.

I saw myself in the blank screen in front of me. My face and uniform were dirty. My uniform jacket was torn in several places. My hair was loose but I already knew that. On my walk through the ship with the officer who brought me up to the bridge I saw four Starfleet officers. Fear displayed on their faces clearly. I had to be strong and figure out a way to help the Enterprise find us.

"Open a channel." The captain ordered.

"Channel open." The communication officer replied.

I missed my interaction with my own captain. I closed my eyes in a silent prayer. I prayed to get back to the Enterprise. I vowed I would take the twins to Vulcan to meet their father. If he had held to his duty to his people and there was another child on the way. I could deal with us not being together but I couldn't keep my babies away from their father.

The screen came up and I could see all of the people I had grown to call friend staring back at me in shock. No doubt the shock of seeing me alive still and very pregnant. Their looks were nothing compared to the one that I was getting from Spock. His eyes quickly scanned my body. Not seeing anything that would cause long term damage relief gleamed in his eyes.

After relief his eyes held love, fear and anger. I closed my eyes.

'_Spock.' I said in my mind. His eyebrow raised and our eyes locked._

'_Nyota concentrate. I hear you. You have to concentrate.' He replied his face never changing from the one he displayed on the screen._

"Captain Kirk if you wish to retrieve your officer Starfleet must turn over the rights to the planet that is rightfully ours that you call Simon's planet.

'_Spock.'_

'_Nyota, are you and the babies alright?'_

'_For now we are fine.'_

'_I will come for you. I'll cross the border into Klingon space if I have to.'_

'_I'll get him to the neutral zone.' _

"Starfleet will not negotiate with terrorist. But we will get our officer back. And that my friend is a promise."

'_Nyota. I love you. I will bring you back.'_

After that thought I screamed out and fell to the floor grabbing my stomach. Spock moved as if he were going to come through the screen. Jim held his hand out to stop him.

'_Nyota.' He screamed in my thoughts. 'What is happening?'_

'_I don't know.' _

I screamed aloud again.

"You have to let her go." Spock said aloud.

"You must be Spock Starfleet's half Vulcan. An emotional response to the little human's pain?"

'_Spock don't. They will use me to get to you if they know these are your babies. Please calm down.'_

He didn't respond to my thoughts his posture on the screen straighten to the Spock that everyone respected.

"Perhaps if we cut the brats out of her she feel better and then she could be used as my personal whore. Maybe we'll create a half breed like you Commander Spock. A little experiment to see if human and Klingon dna match." He laughed.

I saw Spock tremble with rage. I'd only see him do that one other time and that is when Jim stood on the bridge during the Nero incident and insulted him.

'_Spock.' I called softly in my thoughts. His eyes moved from the Klingon captain over to me. 'Spock push the anger aside. Just come and get us. Tell Jim there are at least four other hostages.'_

'_I will come for you. My love, I promise.'_

"Kirk you have two hours to confer with Starfleet or she and her brats die. That would certainly be a waste she is the perfect toy. I don't wish to destroy something as pleasing as her, but if I don't get what I want I will destroy her.

The crew of the Klingon bird of prey the Kortaug had all of their attention on the crew of the Enterprise no one was paying attention to me. I grabbed the knife from under the captain's chair and stuck it in my boot covering it with my pant leg.

Captain Gaug grabbed my by my arm again pulling me to my feet.

"Two hours Kirk." With that the screen went black again and nothing was visible but the stars.

"How perfect. The Vulcan is the father." He exclaimed.

I said nothing.

"You don't need to answer. His reaction was enough."

I closed my eyes at the activity going on inside of me. Captain Gaug held his head and flopped into his seat. I heard a thud on the floor followed by another and another. The Klingon soldiers were all passed out including the captain. I contacted the Enterprise not knowing how long the Klingon would be knocked out or why they had passed out. It didn't matter I had the window of opportunity I needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

"**Sir another message coming in from the Klingon ship." The ensign interrupted. **

**I was still trying to control my anger. My mind was on overload. She was alive. She was carrying our babies and we were still bonded as was evident in our mental connection a few moments ago.**

**Jim had searched her room on the station. He found the translation work she was doing and some things labeled for me. I excused myself from the bridge taking her messages for me.**

**I sat in the darkness of the room. My world was closing in around me. I put in the first disk and her face appeared.**

"**Spock." She paused. After taking a cleansing breath she continued.**

"**I've tried to come up with ways to say this to you. I guess there's no real way to say it outside of just saying it. I wanted to tell you this the night you decided to leave the Enterprise to help Vulcan." She stopped again.**

"**I love you so much. I fell in love with your mind first. And it was your mind in the end that tore us apart. I have no idea if you're back on the Enterprise now or if you're still on Vulcan. Either way you'll find out soon enough so here goes."**

**She stood up and lifted her shirt. She stood to the side allowing me to see how much her body had stretched so far. My chest felt like it was going to burst. I had not given fatherhood a real thought. **

**Now with the threat of loosing my family fatherhood was foremost in my mind. I wanted my family. All I could think about was making Nyota my wife and raising our children. I could feel it all slipping from me. I turned my attention back to the screen as her voice rang back in.**

"**I'm six months now and they are very active. You seem to calm them down though." She began to laugh.**

"**I know that eyebrow has gone up now." She said laughing. She was correct in her knowledge of my reaction.**

"**Let me explain. When they are restless which for the last month seems like it's all the time. I hate that you missed the first time they kicked or my first sonogram. I didn't tell you because when you said you would fulfill your 'obligation' to your child and I. I didn't want that."**

"**I want or rather wanted you to be with me because you love me not because we have children. I don't think that I'll ever stop loving you, but you're married now and I have to deal with that. I won't keep the babies from you. You'll be free to see them whenever you want if you want. I'm pretty sure that now I won't be serving on the Enterprise much longer no place for a single mother with twins so I will see if there is a position planet side at Starfleet for me." **

**Her head bent and she wiped a tear from her eye.**

"**I love you always. Uhura out." The screen went black and before I could recover a beep came over the com.**

"**Spock to the bridge." Jim said somberly.**

**When I reached the bridge everyone was working hard.**

"**Are you better?" he questioned in a whisper.**

"**Not really. No." **

"**We'll get her." He assured.**

"**Sirs a message from the Klingon vessel." **

"**Main viewer." Jim ordered.**

**I pushed the panic aside then her faced appeared again. **

"**Hey guys no time for formalities. I'm not sure how much time I have."**

"**Uhura what is going on?" Jim questioned.**

"**I don't know. They all just passed out. I think… ahhhh." She screamed out in pain and crumbled over. **

"**Nyota." I screamed.**

"**Spock I'm ok they're just um really active and scared." She answered strained with shallow breaths.**

"**I'll plot a course back to the neutral zone." She continued. **

"**We'll meet you there." Jim answered.**

"**I've got to go get the others maybe we can get off the ship before the Klingons wake up."**

"**Be safe Uhura." Jim said and the viewer went black.**

**I stared at the screen in complete awe of the woman who had chosen me once and I hoped would choose me again. If she chose not to be with me. That was a thought I chose not to process. **

**Jim had been in constant contact with Admiral Pike. Pike wanted to speak with me privately. I went down to my office in the science lab.**

"**Admiral Pike." I greeted.**

"**Spock. What do you suggest?"**

"**Admiral. I'm not sure that I am the best to ask. I am emotionally attached to the situation." I answered honestly.**

**Pike was a man that I respected greatly.**

"**You and the Lt.?" he questioned.**

"**Yes sir. She is carrying my children. Sir right now they are all in danger. I could loose my family and if Starfleet will not authorize the Captain Kirk to make the change then I will have to take my own steps."**

"**You would risk your career? Spock you've worked so hard."**

"**It's nothing without her."**

"**I understand. Spock I will do what I can. Starfleet would hate to loose you."**

"**I would hate to loose Lt. Uhura. After loosing my mother and Vulcan the Lt. is all I have left, her and the twins that she carries. I can not loose them too."**

"**Understood commander." He smiled and he was gone and I went back to the bridge.**


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you everyone so much for the reviews. If you have the time go to youtube and go to Spock and Uhura view the video 'I'll stand by you and If you want me to.' They are two great videos. I was thinking about creating a new story to take place after this one with a wedding what do you think?

Chapter 16

I shook my head trying to shake the massive headache and nausea that was gripping me. I took several deep breaths with a hand on my belly. I love my babies but right now they're really kicking my butt. I took two phasers from the Klingon soldiers. I used the wall to steady myself. I found the holding cells where the four other Starfleet crewmen and the ten civilians were.

"Lt. what happened to the Klingons they just fell?" Ensign Jones questioned.

"I don't know ensign. Come on we have to get off this ship there's no telling how long they'll be out." I replied rushed.

I went to the control pad to release the force field. I shouldn't have known how to get the shield down but I just pushed all the right buttons. The feeling I was getting was that I had done this before but I have never been on a Klingon ship before today. I pushed my persistent dizziness aside and concentrated on getting off the ship.

"Ensign Jones, did they use a tractor beam to pull the ship in?" I questioned still winded and dizzy but trying not to let anyone be the wiser.

"Yes they used a tractor beam." He answered.

"Great lets get there." I lead the way to where the small federation ship was being held again unsure of how I knew exactly where to go.

Quickly I led the fifteen of us to the USS Ford. The crewmen took their positions on the bridge. They were seats the crew had taken before but never in a life or death situation. Our missions were always to the new planet and back to the station. Now it was do or die and I wanted to do.

Ensign Lewinsky started the ship.

"Lt. Uhura the bay doors are still closed." She called to me and I closed my eyes trying to focus.

My vision blurred I felt like I was going to just pass out. I gripped the armrest of the chair to help steady myself. Even though I was sitting I felt as though I was just running around in a never ending circle.

"Lieutenant." She called again.

I kept my eyes closed still trying to breathe regularly.

"Sir the door is opening." She said shocked.

"Go ensign go."

"But who opened the door?"

"Ensign please just go get us out of here." I panted.

She turned back around and we flew off of the Klingon ship.

The further away we got from the Klingon ship the better I began to feel. I decided that I had to lay down I gave Ensign Jones the task of notifying the Enterprise of our escape and the meeting point. I lay down on the bed that I had laid on so many times before.

I shot up in the bed again awaken by the same feeling of dread I had before the station was attacked. My head was throbbing again. The ship shook violently and I knew we were under attack. I held onto the walls as I made my way back to the bridge. Quickly I sat back in the captain chair. Gaug's face appeared on the screen.

"Now I don't know what kind of weapon you used on my crew but you will not get away that easy." He said with a cruel smile that could only be possessed by a Klingon.

"I assure you I used no weapon. Just give up Gaug we're almost to the neutral zone." I answered trying not to show signs of my mysterious illness.

"I'll kill all of you before the Enterprise gets here." He laughed.

The twins continued to kick furiously and my head continued to throb. The ship shook again as it took another hit.

"We can't take another hit like that sir." Ensign Jones yelled.

"I know that. Lewinsky get us out of here!" I ordered.

"Warp drive is down the port nacelle is gone." She called back to me.

I could see the Klingons drop down again as they had before but this time was worse their ears were bleeding.

"What are you doing to my people!" he demanded.

I ran my hand in circles over my swollen belly. I was continuing to try to steady my breath but I was failing.

"I'm not doing anything." I shouted panting.

I saw blood pouring from his ears and my headache got worse. They fired on our ship one more time and the counsels that the crew men were stationed blew up and I fell to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I shot from my chair at the science station and stood beside Jim.

"We are out of time." I said as calmly as I could.

"Captain I see the two ships." Sulu announced. I rushed to the lift and Jim was right behind me.

"Sulu you know what to do." Jim said before the lift doors closed.

I attached my away mission belt to my waist closed my eyes in a quiet silence begging for me to be in time to save the only family I have left. We beamed onto the bridge of the USS Ford and I ran the short distance to Nyota. I cradled her head in my arms and lifted her off of the floor.

I locked eyes with Jim and he nodded in acknowledgement. When I beamed back to the Enterprise Dr. McCoy was waiting with a team. I continued to carry her to sickbay with McCoy on my heels. I laid her down on one of the beds. McCoy ran scans over her.

"Get out Spock." He ordered.

"Doctor I wish to stay."

"I know that but I have to work. I'll call you when I'm done."

I stared at McCoy for a moment and relented. I walked out of sickbay. When I got to the bridge Jim was there.

"How is she?" he questioned.

"I am not sure. McCoy kicked me out of sickbay."

"I'm positive that they'll be fine. Uhura is a strong woman she proved that with this situation. I'm sure Starfleet will have a commendation for her." He said with a smile.

"Captain the Klingons are locking their weapons on us." Chekov announced.

"Shields up." Jim ordered.

The Klingon ship attacked and the Enterprise shook violently.

"Fire back!" he ordered.

"Captain we have lost warp engines." I announced.

"A transmission coming in from the Klingon ship." The ensign who was now at Nyota's station announced.

"Main viewer."

"Captain what kind of new weapon is the federation using on my people?"

I looked at the Klingon on the screen curiously. He grabbed his head in agony blood ran out of his ears and his people were screaming. Jim looked at me and I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"There is no weapon in the federations possession that can cause what you are experiencing." Jim answered.

"It's her that wench. She's doing this." He protested.

Jim looked to me again. I tilted my head in thought.

"Explain." I ordered.

"I don't answer to you Vulcan I don't answer to any of you."

"You started this. You attacked the station for no reason other than to provoke the federation into an altercation which failed. Now that you want this to stop? Go back home and tell the Klingon high counsel you failed. I'm sure your death will be quick." Jim ordered.

"Sickbay to Spock." McCoy's voice came over the com and I placed the main viewer on mute.

"Spock here."

"Spock you better get down here?" McCoy's voice was rushed and panicked.

"On my way." I turned the main viewer back on and walked off the bridge.

My heart was pounding so loud it was all I could hear. I walked quickly from the lift to sickbay. I took a deep breath before entering. She was screaming in agony. I rushed to her side.

"What's going on doctor?" I questioned.

"I don't know there is nothing physically wrong with her." He answered looking at me.

"Is she in labor?" I questioned wondering if fatherhood would visit me today.

"No. I checked that first."

I placed my fingers on her face for a mind meld but I was blocked by something powerful. I opened my eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"Well Spock what's going on?" McCoy questioned.

"I do not know. It is as if her mind is full of static interference keeping me out." I answered in terms that he could understand.

My hand slid to her swollen belly and my heart swelled seeing how she allowed her small body to stretch to its limits to bring our children to this universe. I tilted my head in curiosity at what was coming from her belly. My eyes darted back and forth as a rush of information flooded my mind, then it stopped.

"Fascinating." I said softly.

"What?" McCoy questioned.

"They did it. They were protecting her and themselves. I have to get them to stop or they will kill every Klingon on that ship if they haven't already." I answered emotionless.

I_ placed my hand over them again._

'_I thank the two of you for protecting your mother and yourselves. But you must stop you are hurting your mother.' I called to their minds hoping they would understand._

'_But father, we're scared.' They answered in unison._

'_I understand, however you are safe now. You must stop you are overloading your mother's brain. I will keep you safe. I promise.'_

I placed my head on her belly and waited for them to decide.

'Ok father. We don't wish to hurt mommy we love her.'

I closed my eyes in quiet appreciation and kissed her belly. Her body relaxed and her screams stopped.

"Thank you." I said aloud. "Dr. McCoy I will be back. I must go to the bridge."

I stood next to Jim in front of the main viewer. The Klingons were starting to recover. I turned my back to the screen to talk to Jim.

"It was the twins."

"What?"

"I don't know how yet. It was them they said they were scared and just protecting themselves and their mother."

"Spock I'm confused."

"My offspring seem to have advance telepathic abilities." I said with pride.

"I see." Jim smiled and turned back around to the screen. "Captain we'll be leaving now. Good luck with the high council." Jim said with a smile.

"Captain destroy my ship."

"No. Captain I have my hostages back my mission here is over." Jim answered. "Mr. Sulu get us out of here." Jim ordered.

The Klingon ship soon exploded. I knew they would not go back to Kronos after having failed their mission to lure the federation into an altercation. I made my way back to sickbay.

I sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. I kept my eyes on her watching the rise and fall of her chest. I thought about what I learned about my children. Soon she began to moan in protest as she woke up. I realized that I missed that moan very much.

Her head turned towards me and her eyes opened slowly. A loving smile graced her face. I brushed my hand across her forehead and kissed her lips softly.

"Spock." She whispered. Her hand rushed to our children.

"They are fine. Everything is over." I whispered in her ear.

"Are you very mad? That I didn't tell you about them?" her eyes released a fresh batch of tears.

"At you? Never. This is my fault." I replied honestly.

"I should have told you that night that I was pregnant but I couldn't see pass my own pain." She whispered. "Do you think Dr. McCoy would let me get out of sickbay?" she questioned.

"I will make the inquiry."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After a lot of begging on my part Dr. McCoy agreed to release me into Spock's custody. I was shocked when I got to his room. My things from the station were there. I looked to him and smiled. I turned my back to him again. His strong hands were on my shoulders squeezing them. Gently his hand ran across my neck landing on my chin. He turned me to face him. He bent his head to kiss me but stopped centimeters from my lips. We both hesitated. His hands softly grasped my face and brought me into the kiss.

My lips parted and the kiss deepened. Spock's hand slipped to the back of my head drawing me further into him. His other arm wrapped around my now expanded waist. Slowly I pulled away from him. I walked over to the window and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I can't do this with you again Spock." I said almost in a whisper knowing he would hear me.

"I have made errors in judgment where you are concerned Nyota." He said standing behind me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and he turned me to face him again. He replaced my fingers with his own wiping my tears.

"I do not wish to be the cause of any more tears in your eyes." He said softly as he ran the back of his hand down the full length of my face.

"We both made mistakes." I replied softly. "I guess we have to talk about custody of the twins." I added.

"Indeed. Their time will be split between earth and Vulcan." He answered and I closed my eye. The wound on my heart that was opened by him in the first place had been reopened and now he had thrown salt in the wound.

I turned my back to him again. I tried to fight back the tears.

"Do you think your wi..." I choked on the word. "Do you think your wife will be upset?"

"No. She is a understanding woman." He answered emotionless.

"I listened to your message. The one where you announced your pregnancy to me."

"Ok."

"You said you were going to stay planet side. It would be logical that I remain planet side with my wife." He added to my pain.

"You can't keep the twins on Vulcan all the time." I scolded.

I turned around to glare at him and was met by the air. I looked down and he was on his knee. His hand was out stretched with a black velvet box in it. I placed my hand over my mouth when I realized what he was doing.

"Spock." I whispered.

"Nyota. I wish for you to do me the honor of being my one and only wife. Being without was like dying a slow painful death. I never want to be without you again." He said softly and I could see tears in his eyes.

My own tears fell from my eyes.

"But you're already married."

"I didn't go through with it I could not. I chose my emotions over logic which seems to be a running theme where you are involved."

"Spock I."

"I purchased this ring long before I knew about the babies. I am not doing this for them. I am doing this for me for you. I do it because I love you."

His words were honest and filled with love. I cried a fresh batch of tears. Happy elated tears.

"Yes Spock yes." I answered tearfully.

He placed the ring on my finger and stood back up. We shared in a kiss that held more love than anything he could have ever said. We kissed for what seemed like forever until the twins decided that they wanted to make their presence known. He pulled away from me and stared down at them. He sat on the bed I stood between his legs and he put his hand over them.

"That was very powerful." He said softly.

"Yeah you should feel it from the inside." I smiled.

He stood back up and kissed me softly.

"I shall return." He whispered and disappeared into the bathroom.

In his absence I took the time to examine my ring. It was perfect like him. He was fond of pink on me which would explain the large pink diamond in the middle of two classic clear diamonds. I heard the shower and a devilish grin crept onto my face. I heard his footsteps and excitement raged inside of me.

"Come with me." He whispered in my ear his voice as velvety and smooth as ever.

His hand slid into my and he gently pulled me with him. When we got into the bathroom he rained soft kisses on my face.

"I have missed you." He whispered in my ear.

He slipped my jacket off of my shoulders and down my arms. My shirt followed as he pulled it over my head. He kissed his way down my body. When he reached my stomach he stopped. He let his forehead linger there for a few moments. My hand found its way to his hair I ran my fingers through his thick locks. His lips gently kissed my belly.

"I regret that I have not been here for you. From now on I will always be here for you. I vow to be the father you both deserve." He whispered and tears fell from my eyes. He kissed my belly again and continued his journey down my body.

He lifted my foot and took off my boot followed by the other. He unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my legs and off my feet. He laid kisses along my leg. He stood back up and kissed me on the lips again. I pulled his shirt of his head and kissed his chest. My fingers undid his button on his pants. Our lips connected again. He placed both hands on my face as our kiss intensified.

We stepped into the shower. He took great care in washing my body for me. I pushed his hair from his face. When it was wet was the only time it would do that. I loved the full view of his face. We kissed again the water mixed in with our kiss made it more passionate.

After our shower I put on the 100% cotton pink pajama set he had laid out for me. He pulled the blanket back so that I could get in. He followed me and lay down behind me. He protectively and lovingly wrapped his arm around me. He kissed the back of my neck and I smiled. We lay there quiet for a long while just being in there with each other was enough.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had come back to the Enterprise?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Jim said that you needed your space." He answered running his hand down my arm.

"He was right. I had to recover from everything that happened." I turned to face him.

"Are you truly happy about the twins?" I added.

He pushed the stray hairs from my face.

"I am. It was never my intention to hurt you with the things I said to you." He paused. "I was blinded by what I felt was my duty. Nyota our family will always come first." He answered tracing my lips with his finger tips. "To use a human term. I was lost without you Nyota." He continued softly.

I smiled at him softly. I ran my finger along his face down to his jaw.

"If you hurt me again I'll kill you myself." I said seriously.

I earned myself a sexy eyebrow lift and a smile.

"Yes. I believe you will." He kissed my lips softly and I turned back around relishing the feeling of being back in his arms where I belonged.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The enterprise limped to Ryan's station. The trip was going to take a little over a month without our wrap engines. Since Spock and Jim managed to save the work I been doing with the translation of the Tordor language I continued to work on it. My husband to be said he was impressed with the work I had done. I still sometimes think of him as my teacher.

Today it was really hard to concentrate I had cramps all night last night and they were continuing today. Dr. McCoy was shocked that I have carried into my ninth month with twins. No one was more shock than I.

"_I realize you are uncomfortable Nyota but I will not mind meld with them to force them to come out." He said with pity in his voice._

_I rolled my eyes at him and moved from him. He told me that it was the twins who had caused the Klingons to 'get sick' as he called it. Spock was still trying to figure out how to classify their powers. They had both telepathic and psychic powers._

"_I don't want to be pregnant any more." I cried. Uncomfortable was not the word for the way I was feeling. "Spock is this normal for a Vulcan pregnancy? Please don't tell me I have three more months or something." I whined and he smiled again._

"_Vulcan gestation is the same for humans. Seeing as the twins are mostly human I am fascinated that they are remaining in the womb so long. Multiples should have a shorter gestation because of the space issue." He said softly as he ran his finger up and down my arm._

"_Yeah they are defiantly out of space." I whined again._

_He kissed my cheek and smiled. "Rest." He said softly._

I looked at the pad in front of me with my latest translations. There was a surge of pain that shot through my body and I cried out. I stood up and went to the bathroom as the sudden urge to really pee hit me. Just as I got to the bathroom liquid ran down my leg. The pain knocked me to my knees.

I let wave of pain pass. This had been going on all day these pains but now it was happening every two minutes. After this I now knew were contractions passed I quickly reached the com to call Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Uhura to sickbay." I called calmly.

"McCoy here."

"Doctor. It's time I'm in labor the contractions are two minuets apart."

"I'll send a team."

Another contraction but I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Computer where is Commander Spock?" I questioned panting.

"Commander Spock is on the bridge." It answered back.

"Of course he is." I spat. "Uhura to Spock."

"Spock here." He answered emotionless.

"You need to meet me in sickbay. The twins are coming."I yelled into the com as the pain racked my body again.

"On my way." He answered and I could pick up the quiet panic in his voice.

I lay on the sickbay table in the hospital gown in extreme pain. Spock tried to remain stoic but he was scared he could hide that from everyone but me.

"Dr. McCoy! Get them out of me!" I screamed.

Dr. McCoy just ignored me and smiled and gave Spock a knowing smile.

"Nyota. You must breathe and remain calm." Spock coached.

I cut my eyes at him and he was taken back.

"Did you just say that to me? This is your fault I've never letting you touch me again." I screamed.

He threw that damn eyebrow up and I screamed out in pain.

"Nyota. Screaming at me is not going to make this any easier." He said calmly.

"Shut up Spock! I hate you for doing this to me."

"Nyota it is common knowledge that it takes two…" I cut him off my grabbing his shirt by the collar.

"Never again. You are never touching me again." I seethed in his face. "Dr. McCoy if you don't get them out right now I will cut them out myself."

Dr. McCoy sat down on the stool between my legs and took a deep breath.

"Ok Uhura here we go baby number one is ready. With the next contraction I need you to give me a really big push." He coached.

I grabbed Spock's hand as the contraction came. I pushed holding my breath for what felt like hours. When I couldn't push anymore I laid back for a moment to breathe. Spock kissed my sweat soaked forehead and continued to hold my hand.

Another contraction and I pushed again.

"Good Uhura good here's the head." McCoy called happily.

"I can't do this." I cried tired and wanting this to be over.

Spock placed his forehead on mine. "You can do anything. You rescued everyone off of the Klingon ship you can do this too." He kissed my forehead again.

Another contraction I push again.

"Great Uhura the shoulders are out one more push and we'll have baby number one." McCoy coached.

Another contraction I push again and I could feel the rest of the baby's body come out. Spock's face held shock and pride as this squealing creature was put on my chest. McCoy handed Spock the laser scissors.

"Cut the cord Spock." McCoy coached.

With a smile Spock cut the cord on his son. I cried tears of joy as I looked at my son for the first time. Then the nurse to him to clean and wrap him.

"I am very proud of you." Spock whispered in my ear.

Another contraction and I pushed again. This baby was eager the head and should came out in one push.

"One more push Uhura and you'll have baby number two." McCoy coached.

Last contraction and I pushed for the last time. I laid my head back on the table relieved they were both squealing and this part of the experience was over. McCoy handed Spock the scissors again.

"Well she really wanted to join her brother." McCoy laughed.

Spock sat next to me and brushed the hair from my sweat soaked face as we waited for the twins to be cleaned, weighed and checked out. Nurse Chapel handed us our son first. I saw a small glint of sorrow in her eyes. Everyone knew she had a crush on Spock but he was all mine.

She placed my son in my arms and I smiled at his chubby face. McCoy handed Spock our daughter. I smiled at the confusion on Spock's face. Holding a baby was a completely new experience for him.

"Ok you two we need names." McCoy said with a smile.

I looked at Spock and smiled I bit my lip before I spoke.

"I know that you would like them to have Vulcan names but I was thinking that you could indulge my request and make their middle names Vulcan?" I questioned knowing that he would love what I was going to propose.

"What names do you wish them to have?" he questioned looking from our daughter to me.

"Amanda and Grayson. After your mother I thought that since she's not here with us." I paused. "I thought it would be a great tribute to her. And when you talk to them about her they will feel honored to have her name."

He tilted his head in thought I guessed he was trying to find the right words without sounding too emotional in front of the sickbay staff.

"Thank you for thinking of my mother that way Nyota. I think the names are logical." He answered and left a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Ok doctor. Amanda and Grayson Uhura Spock." I announced and Spock looked at me again in surprise.

"Well I know Vulcan's don't have last names but in human tradition it is the boy who is expected to carry on the family name. Spock is our family name." I answered.

"You truly are amazing and I don't deserve you." He replied in a whisper.

"Yes I am and no you don't but here we are. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else holding anyone else's child." I answered.

"This is Captain Kirk lets give congratulation to Commander Spock and on the birth of the first babies to be born on the Enterprise. Grayson and Amanda Uhura Spock born on earth date July 11, 2246. Grayson weighs 8lbs 7oz and Amanda weighs 8lbs 4oz. Congratulations to the new family."

I smiled at Jim's announcement. I looked at the baby lying in my arms asleep and content. He was perfect ten toes, ten fingers, his fathers ears and hair, my eyebrows, honey colored skin, when he opened his eyes they were hazel borderline green and trait they picked up from my father. Grayson was almost an exact match for Spock just darker his hair was straight for now but we would have to wait to see the pattern in which his hair would grow.

I realized that Amanda looked just like me which could be why he was still staring at her. He'd been holding her for an hour now. She had the same color eyes as Grayson although hers were more green than brown, her skin was also honey colored, her hair was curly and light brown. Her ears were Vulcan like Grayson's but she too had my eyebrows.

In this moment for me everything that happened everything we went through it brought us here and I was more than happy. I wouldn't change the events for anything. I didn't know if in the other timeline if I'd had any children or even happy but in this timeline in this moment I was happy with the man of my dreams and our babies.

The end…

I just want to thank everyone for reading my little story for those of you who enjoyed it I'm glad it was fun to write it just poured out of me. I was thinking about writing a new story to add the wedding and how the Spock family deal with duty and family. Let me know if you want more. I aim to please. It would be fun to delve into what the twins would be able to do as they get older.

Thanks again Kisha


End file.
